El secreto de Charlotte
by Arielle9345
Summary: Charlotte tenía un viejo secreto: ella antes tenía una libreta donde escribía todo lo que sentía, era su confidente, su amigo. Han pasado dos años desde su muerte y la libreta sigue escondida. Lo que da unas dudas: ¿Que tendrá esa libreta que está tan escondida que nadie la ha encontrado en su habitación? ¿Puede tener la libreta un componente especial para entenderla?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Usher era una joven chica, una chica que no sabía como dejar la soledad. Charlotte se sentía sola, se sentía invisible y todos sabemos que eso cambio hasta el momento más extraño para dejar de serlo: el momento en que la muerte llegó a ella.

_Soy solo una chica que siente que no encaja en el mundo._  
_Soy solo una chica que busca algún lugar._  
_Soy una chica que puede hacer tormentas en lo que creen que es un vaso de agua._  
_Soy una chica que siente las burlas y la falta de atención de gente que parece olvidar_  
_Que como una chica, soy un ser humano y también tengo sentimientos._

Charlotte antes era solo una chica que quería ser alguien importante para alguien más. Pero no sabía expresarse ante el resto de la gente. ¿Cómo hablar con alguien si eres invisible para todos? Por lo tanto Charlotte se mostraba como era ante su único amigo: su libreta. Era como un diario para ella, un regalo de su tutora legal cuando era pequeña, pues no quería que se quejara con ella y prefería que se desvelara escribiendo. Y su idea funcionó.

Desde que recibió la libreta, Charlotte se volvió más callada, se quedaba escribiendo, ahí explicaba como se sentía: su dolor, su alegría, cuando creyó sentir por primera vez el amor, todo lo escribió ahí, un ejemplo es el poema de arriba, un viejo pensamiento que escribió un día que Petula y las Wendy´s la habían atacado, como siempre. Esa libreta se había vuelto su mundo, su confidente, el único objeto en el que tenía total confianza. Cuando lo tenía en sus manos sentía que tenía privacidad, un lugar donde expresarse, un lugar donde no fuera juzgada.

Por eso mismo ella lo escondía de la vista de los demás, incluso de su tutora, aunque ella no le prestaba nunca mucha atención. Ella temía que si alguien la leía podrían burlarse de ella y entonces se hiciera público el único pedazo de privacidad que tenía. Decidió guardarlo en su habitación, pero en una viga suelta del suelo, cubierto de tal manera que nadie sin inspeccionar correctamente se daría cuenta. Por ello mismo han pasado varios meses y nadie que ha subido ahí se ha dado cuenta. Por lo que uno cree que ese será un secreto muerto, algo de lo que solo Charlotte sabrá su existencia y nadie más lo hará.

¿O alguien lo descubrirá?


	2. Chapter 2

***Flashback* Hace dos años y medio**

Era un lindo día en la pequeña ciudad de Hawthorne, todo parecía marchar bien, a excepción de que en ese fin de semana casi todos los chicos salían con sus amigos o su pareja, incluso Scarlet salía a un lugar pacífico para alejarse de ese montón de "chicos con las hormonas alborotadas".

**Pero si todos estaban bien, ¿qué es lo que estaba mal?**

Es lo que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran y les dare la muy lejos de toda esa diversión, había una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad donde se veía a una familia que estaba en un día normal, con la diferencia de que había en la parte de arriba una chica llorando. Esa chica era Charlotte, quien ese día era en el que se sentía más sola y era cuando más necesitaba un abrazo: era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres. Aunque ella no recordara bien que paso, simplemente sentía el dolor y la ausencia de aquellos seres que siempre penso que si estuvieran con ella, toda su vida sería diferente.

Como todos los años ella no fue a consolarse con su familia adoptiva, pues antes lo había intentado y sabía que eso era un grave error, pues solo le dirian que se alejara de ellos que si eran felices y mejor llorara en otro lado. Es dura para cuando te dicen eso, pero ya se habia acostumbrado a la idea. Lo cual la hizo más cerrada. Así que fue al que era su apoyo y su mejor amigo: su diario. El mejor regalo que le pudo haber hecho su "querida madre". De manera que escribió:

_Este es un día en que me siento triste_

_No puedo parar de llorar y llorar viendo el cielo_

_Y digo: Mamá ¿Porqué a tu niña la dejaste?_

_Papá ¿Porque no me llevaste contigo al cielo?_

_Preferiria estar con ustedes en el mundo de los muertos_

_Que estar aqui sufriendo por "tener la suerte de vivir"_

_¿Porque quisiera yo ser alguien que este vivo_

_Si todos todos mis seres queridos dejaron de existir?_

Esto último lo escribio con lagrimas en los ojos, dejandolas caer poco a poco. Termino de esconder a su mejor amigo y despues se recostó en su cama, sin para el llanto.

**Bueno, esto fue el capítulo numero dos. Perdonen mi tardanza, pero anduve como loca en la escuela y en mi casa. Puede que me siga tardando, pero crenme hare lo posible por seguir adelante. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a MireMary, una gran amiga mía que me ayuda a tener ideas de como hacer esta historia. El capítulo es como un homenaje a una pérdida que tuve por estas fechas, no mis padres, pero si alguien especial. Gracias por leer y dejenme sus reviews. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
